


Demonstrating

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Elrond proves a point, which Lindir sort of misses.





	Demonstrating

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s a pretty, sunny day, and as Lindir strolls down the long corridors of Imladris, he can’t help but turn his head to watch the mountains over the veranda: the sunshine strikes them so perfectly. Despite his lord’s upcoming trip, he has a relatively slow schedule at the moment, and he can afford to simply enjoy his surroundings. Sometimes he would like to travel here and there, not far, of course, and only with his lord, but for the most part, he’s quite content with and grateful for his home. 

It comes as a complete shock when that peace is shattered. One moment Lindir’s drifting slowly along, and the next he’s jerked sideways so fast that all the air flies out of him. Something strong hooks around his waist, pulling him back against a warm body, and a rough hand is clamped over his mouth. Lindir doesn’t have the breath to scream anyway. For one brief second, he’s too surprised to even be scared, and then familiarity sets in before the fear can.

The way he’s gripped fast is like nothing he’s ever experienced. But the soft smell of lavender and cinnamon soothes all of his instincts. There’s something he recognizes in the way both the hand and arm hold him, and when he glances down, he knows the crimson sleeve he sees. Most of all, he knows the way the tight embrace makes him _feel_. Then Elrond’s gentle voice murmurs against his ear, “I am sorry, my love.” Elrond’s lips are so close that Lindir can feel the ghost of them along his shell, and his lord’s hot breath makes him shiver. That doesn’t at all help his growing problem.

Oblivious to Lindir’s shameful reaction, Elrond continues, “You still seemed unhappy with me after last night’s conversation, so I thought it might be simplest to demonstrate my concerns. As you must now see, you are far too sweet for the Woodland Realm. It would be all too easy for a troublesome miscreant to sweep you up in their arms, and you would not even see them coming.”

Lindir’s sure that Elrond can feel the warmth of his blush. The warmth of him _all over_. He understood his lord’s worries, of course, and even felt touched by them, but he’d pressed forward anyway—the thought of being without Elrond for the whole month that he’ll be away seemed an unbearable prospect. Elrond had spoken of the dangers of that place, and Lindir had foolishly claimed himself quite capable of self-protection. Yet he didn’t even see his own lover lurking against the wall.

When Elrond’s hand slips away, Lindir admits, abashed, “I understand.” It comes out a little breathy. His mind’s not really in it. Lindir’s far off in the thought of Elrond in his armour of old, wielding a sword or bow and demonstrating incredible _power_. More often than not, Lindir forgets that his lord is such an accomplished warrior, trained both in offense and stealth. He usually thinks of Elrond as a kind, soft creature of intelligence and elegance. He’s always adored that image. But he adores this new reminder, too: that Elrond is also capable of such raw strength and prowess. Without thinking, he wonders aloud, “What might such a vagrant do if they should catch me...?”

Elrond releases a troubled sigh that Lindir can _feel_ as much as hear. “That is precisely the problem: they could do anything.”

“And if you were such a vagrant,” Lindir starts, voice lowering with his embarrassment for even suggesting such a thing of Elrond, “might you bring me to your bedroom...?”

The arm around Lindir’s waist loosens and withdraws, leaving Lindir standing in place, breathing hard, aware of every bit of his lord glued against his back. He takes a deep, shuddering breath before he turns. He knows he must look a mess already, though Elrond did little to him—his half-lidded gaze is probably thick with lust, and he can’t help but wet his lips. Elrond looks at him curiously, noting, “That is a strange reaction.”

“My body cannot help but react so when your hands are on it.” Lindir wants nothing more than for them to grab him again, even fiercer than before, and to pin him against the wall for Elrond to ravish him. Elrond eyes him for a moment, then lifts one hand to curl beneath his chin. 

Elrond draws him in for a fleeting kiss that’s much too chaste for Lindir’s sudden rush of interest. When he withdraws, he promises, “I will now do to you all that you wish... if you will undertake new training tomorrow, so that I need not fear for your safety should something ever happen.”

Lindir nods in agreement. He’d agree to just about anything right now. Elrond smiles and rewards him with a deeper kiss, one with such force that it makes Lindir’s knees weak. Then they’re parting, and Elrond guides Lindir off towards his chambers.


End file.
